1. Field
The following disclosure relates to a stereoscopic image display substrate, a stereoscopic image display panel having the stereoscopic image display substrate, and a stereoscopic system having the stereoscopic image display substrate. More particularly, the following disclosure relates to a stereoscopic image display substrate capable of displaying a 3-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image, a stereoscopic image display panel having the stereoscopic image display substrate, and a stereoscopic system having the stereoscopic image display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
With an increased demand for 3-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image technology for its applicability in films, games, etc., a stereoscopic image display apparatuses capable of displaying a 2-dimensional (2D) image and a 3D stereoscopic image has been developed.
A 3D stereoscopic image may be displayed by exploiting the binocular parallax of both eyes. Methods for displaying a 3D stereoscopic image may be classified into a stereoscopic type method and an auto-stereoscopic type method. The stereoscopic type method may include a time-divisional type shutter glasses method, a space-divisional type polarizing glasses method, and the like.
A display system using the space-divisional type polarizing glasses method may include a display apparatus and a pair of polarizing glasses. The display apparatus may include a display panel.
Further, a crosstalk may be displayed on the display panel using the space-divisional polarizing glasses method.
The above information disclosed in this background section is provided for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that may not be prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.